


Unchanged

by NanakiBH



Category: Free!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exploration, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, different genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one thing about Rin that was very different from what Nitori expected, but it would take a lot more than just one thing to make him reconsider his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unchanged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kink meme:  
> "I'm just asking for Rin exactly as he appears in canon, but with a pussy instead of a dick+balls, and where the fic doesn't focus on him being trans or anything like that."
> 
> Delivered with pleasure, anon.

“You really don't mind...?”

“Not at all, Rin-senpai. Please, let me.”

It was his suggestion in the first place, so Rin didn't need to feel so nervous about it. It made no difference to him anyway. Of course, he'd given it some thought after finding out, but it was going to take a lot more than something like this to change the way Nitori thought about him. Rin was still Rin, whether he had the parts Nitori expected him to have or not.

A part of him realized that he should have felt more surprised. Rin hadn't completely explained it to him yet, but the simple fact was that Rin was still a guy. He couldn't even imagine him any other way, even if the information in front of his eyes conflicted with that fact. He had known he liked boys since he was just a little Nitori, so he'd never thought too much about what it would be like to touch a girl.

The thought sort of repelled him. But if those parts were on Rin...

He couldn't explain why, but it just seemed okay.

Because it was Rin – that was the only justification his brain seemed to need.

Rin, on the other hand, looked like he may have needed more reassurance than that. Nitori wasn't used to seeing him looking self-conscious like this, and it filled him with a determination to change that. Looking down at himself, he realized that it would probably help make the situation feel more equal if he also got undressed. At the moment, Rin was the only one completely naked.

Well – almost completely naked. The days were quickly approaching the start of winter, and, even with the heater on in their shared room, there was a slight chill in the air. Rin had took off all of his clothes first, but when the cold air made him regret it, he put his Samezuka jersey back on. It afforded him a small bit of modesty. Though, with his feet planted on either side of Nitori who sat between his knees, his position made for a scene that was far from modest.

Nitori felt a shiver just thinking about taking off his clothes.

“I'm going to freeze.”

“Leave your jacket on then, too,” Rin said, nudging him in the side with his knee to prod him into action.

He took a second first to prepare himself for the cold, then began the task of removing his clothes, one piece at a time. Once his shirt was off, he immediately pulled his jacket back on. By the time he reached the waist of his pants, though, he felt some hesitation. He'd gotten so concerned about whether Rin felt nervous that he'd ignored his own nervousness, which felt overwhelming now that he really realized what he was about to do.

Closing his eyes, he quickly removed his pants along with what was underneath and tossed them aside. Opening his eyes confirmed what he'd been worried about.

“I, um...”

He was furiously hard.

It wasn't his fault, though. It was all of the nerves. The same thing used to happen to him during class sometimes. Especially in a situation like this, it figured that he'd get this hard.

It suddenly occurred to him that Rin wouldn't know what that was like. In fact, when he looked up at Rin, he noticed that he looked curious and interested.

“Not bad,” Rin said. He continued to stare at him, and Nitori felt the intensity of his gaze heating him up even further. At this rate, he wasn't going to need his jacket after all. Rin sat up a little and reached out a hand, placing his fingers gently over Nitori's hip. “Do you mind if I...?”

“Y-yeah, go ahead,” he stammered. His knees shook as Rin's fingers slowly closed around his length, wrapping him in a loose, tentative grip. Somehow, the idea that Rin didn't know what it felt like to have a dick felt more surprising to him than the fact that he didn't have one at all. Whether or not he had experience handling one seemed to make no difference for Nitori at the moment, his body eagerly responding to the touch of the person he cared about most.

Emboldened, Rin came closer until he was knee-to-knee with him. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against his cheek in what could barely be called a kiss; a simple brush of skin against skin to ignite his pulse.

Rin chuckled softly, lips still pressed to his cheek. “You're pretty sensitive, aren't you?”

Dying of embarrassment, Nitori dipped his head, pressing it against Rin's shoulder so that he wouldn't see the way his face lit up. “It's just cuz this is my-” He bit the inside of his cheek, unsure he wanted to admit such a thing already. Rin tilted his chin to the side, and, even if Nitori didn't look up, he could tell that Rin was looking at him expectantly. “This is... the first time anyone's... done something like this with me.”

Rin released a quiet breath and gently continued moving his fingers around him. “I'd figured as much,” he said. Then, in a way that sounded like he didn't want to admit it either, he said “Same here.”

Knowing that he was the one to hold the privilege of being Rin's first, Nitori's heart swelled with happiness. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his arms tightly around Rin's shoulders and pressed their lips together. Well – he missed a little, awkwardly catching the corner of Rin's mouth instead, but Rin used his other hand to guide his jaw, redirecting his kiss. After a moment, he felt Rin's tongue swipe across the seam of his lips, begging entrance. Nitori willingly parted his lips and met Rin's tongue, caressing it wantonly with his own while Rin's fingers continued to curiously explore his length.

He didn't stick with one thing for too long, trying out different things to see what Nitori reacted to the most. On the other hand, at the moment, Nitori thought it all felt good. Even if Rin's strokes changed frequently, Nitori's pulse remained at full speed, his body keeping up with every little touch.

In the beginning, he just wanted to do something to please Rin. He hadn't expected things to take this sort of turn. But, if it made Rin happy, then there was no reason for him to feel bad about it. He held him closer, sighing into their kiss as he felt the head of his cock bump against Rin's taut stomach. He had to break from Rin's lips as a sudden gasp made it from his lips. He wasn't sure how much of this he was going to be able to handle.

“Is that good?” Rin asked, leaning back in to nip lightly along his shoulder.

Holding back a moan, Nitori nodded.

“What about this?” Rin asked, closing his fist around the head of his cock, rubbing it over and over firmly with the center of his palm.

It was impossible for him to hold back now, the moan turning into something more like a surprised shout. It felt more intense than anything he'd ever felt before, but it felt too good to resist. Using his other hand to hold the base of his cock, Rin rubbed his palm over the head, continuing to give it the same treatment until he had Nitori panting and sweating and begging.

“P-Please, Rin, I'm going to...”

Rin growled, his teeth sinking into his shoulder. “Go on.”

Tightening his arms around Rin's shoulders, clawing his nails over his skin, he came with a gasp, the world around him going white for a few blissful seconds as sweet pleasure shot through his body.

He slumped against him afterward, giving himself a moment to let his heartbeat return to a normal pace.

When he looked up at Rin, he glanced aside, but there was no hiding the fond redness in his face. Rin glanced down and Nitori blearily followed where he was looking. At once, he blanched and shot for the box of tissues hiding somewhere beside Rin's bunk.

“Sorry about that,” he apologized, handing a handful of tissues to Rin to use as he used a few on himself to clean up the mess he'd made.

“No, that's not-” Rin held his tongue, sounding like he had something else he wanted to say. “I'm just glad that I could make you feel good.”

That was what that embarrassed face was for?

Then, it only felt right to repay that kindness.

“Lay back,” he said, trying to keep the sound of hesitation from his voice. “I want to make you feel good too, Rin-senpai. Of course, you should tell me if you don't like something.”

“You think I wouldn't?” Rin huffed. He did as he said, though, laying back, resting his head against the pillow behind him, planting his feet on either side of Nitori the way they had been previously.

Rin kept his attitude, but it was clear that their activities had already had an effect on him, the pink bud in front of him flushed a deeper red, glistening and slick. Nitori admittedly had no experience with anything like this before, but if Rin had managed, then he was sure he could return the favor in some way.

To get closer, he sunk onto his side and pulled one of Rin's knees over his shoulder. So close, he could smell the heady scent of him, which made his head swim and his heart pound. Much in the same way that Rin began, he started with just a few of his fingers, lightly touching to explore and see what Rin responded to. Starting from the bottom, over the wet opening, he rubbed his thumb between the surprisingly soft pink folds. He took a quick look up and noticed the twist in Rin's expression when his thumb pressed over the hard nub at the top.

He rubbed his thumb over it a little more, carefully watching Rin's face. His heart leapt, happy that he'd already found something that made him feel good. The face he was making reminded Nitori of what he must have looked like while Rin rubbed the head of his cock. Maybe a clit wasn't all that different...

Still, it looked like Rin was going to need something more than that.

When he brought his fingers lower, poising them over his entrance, Rin suddenly grabbed his wrist.

“Not there,” Rin said, looking away, completely red. “Maybe some other time.”

“Are you sure?”

When Rin nodded, he started to panic a little. If he wasn't allowed to put his fingers inside of him, then what was he supposed to...

Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Rin might get mad at him if he went ahead and did something like this without asking first, but he was willing to do anything to make him feel as good as possible.

Before Rin could ask what he was doing, he dove in and closed his lips around his clit, sucking on it hard.

Just as he expected for doing something so sudden, he felt Rin's hands pressing on his shoulders, pushing him back.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?” he asked, sounding surprisingly more surprised than displeased.

“Bad?” Nitori asked, idly rubbing his thumb over his clit the way he had before. He watched the tension in Rin's expression release with each pass of his thumb until he was back to moaning quietly. “I told you I'd do anything before. If you really don't like it, I won't do it again.”

“N-no,” Rin said suddenly. “That's... You can keep doing what you were doing. Just don't surprise me like that again.”

Success. Doing that was the kind of gamble that Nitori knew he shouldn't take with Rin, but sometimes it paid off; especially on the occasions when Rin was too stubborn to admit what he wanted.

He continued to move his thumb over his clit, slowly bringing his thumb lower to dip it into the slick fluid that dripped from his entrance. He brought his thumb back up, coating Rin's clit with his own slickness, rubbing it around firmly. With all of the quiet moans he was making, it seemed that he was doing a good job so far. Proud, and feeling more confident in himself, Nitori leaned back in and ran the tip of his tongue around Rin's clit. The sounds he was making grew even breathier with the addition of his mouth, keying Nitori into what he enjoyed the most.

Getting onto his stomach, he wrapped his arms around Rin's thighs and pulled him closer so he could devote more attention to using his mouth. The few licks he'd given him were enough to tell him what Rin tasted like, and he was glad to find it to his liking. It was a little bitter, a little salty, but nothing unpleasant. He opened his mouth and spread his tongue over him, giving him a long swipe from the bottom up, making sure to press firmly over his clit once he reached the top.

He knew that Rin didn't want him to use his fingers inside him, but if he used his tongue...

Rin let out a long breath as he delved his tongue inside of him as deeply as he could. Nitori waited for a moment, and, hearing no objections, continued what he was doing, making sure to continue teasing Rin's clit with his thumb as he worked him open with his tongue. He was much softer inside than he expected, and much wetter. He could already feel his cock beginning to respond, curious to know what it would feel like to be enveloped by that tight, wet passage.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, he rested his cheek against Rin's thigh. Rin placed a hand on top of his head and pushed his fingers through his hair, looking down at him with arousal clouding his vision.

“You're doing really good, Ai.”

Well. His dick was hard again.

“You like what I've been doing?” Nitori asked, just to be sure.

Rin nodded and relaxed back into the pillow. “Just make sure to keep things consistent. Just a little more...”

Consistent... Well, no one could rival his endurance, so Nitori was sure that he could keep it up. Using his other thumb to help spread Rin's entrance open, he dipped his tongue back inside. Rin responded positively, tightening his grasp in his hair, making him press his face even closer so that his tongue pressed in farther than before.

“Fuck, that's good, Ai...”

As sure as Rin had said, it didn't take much more. He just kept doing what he was doing, and was surprised when he suddenly felt Rin tightening up inside. His breathing became quicker and his hips shuddered as he was taken by the force of his climax. Nitori continued to rub him through it, amazed by how strong it made his spasms. It looked like a good orgasm, if he'd ever seen one.

He grabbed a few more of the tissues and gently cleaned Rin up as he came down from his pleasurable high. His mouth still kind of tasted like Rin. He hadn't thought about whether or not he should swallow during that, but the taste he was left with wasn't so bad that he felt the need to brush his teeth yet or anything.

He looked up at Rin, and when Rin noticed him looking, he pulled himself away from Nitori and hopped off the bed. He gathered up their clothes and tossed Nitori's at him. At first, he feared that this was Rin's way of telling him that he wanted him to leave him alone, but Rin must have noticed the stricken face he was making.

“What? You aren't cold?” he asked, quickly pulling on his underwear. “The jacket helped, but I'm still freezing.”

“Says the one who loves to swim, even at this time of the year,” Nitori laughed.

“The pool's heated, though,” Rin retortly plainly.

Then he must have been the only one who didn't mind freezing after he got out of it.

He accepted his clothes gratefully, though. It would have been nice to lounge around with him for a while they way they were, but the room seemed to get colder by the second now that they weren't engaged in anything that would keep them heated up. His arousal had also thankfully subsided, so he wouldn't have to embarrass himself by asking for a round two or excuse himself to take care of it alone.

It was a little surprising to look at Rin now, knowing what was hidden underneath his clothes. It surprised him because, even after all of that, the Rin who he saw standing next to him was still just Rin – a Rin whom he felt even closer to now.

After they both had their clothes on again, Rin sunk to the bed. Nitori was caught off guard when Rin grabbed him by the shoulders and brought him down with him, pulling him down on top of him. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his cheek to the top of Nitori's head.

“Senpai...?”

Rin sighed, or maybe it was a laugh.

“You're so weird, Nitori.”

“S-sorry...?”

Rin's arms tightened around him and he gave a real laugh this time. “No. I'm glad you're the way you are.”


End file.
